


The Logic of House Work

by Kym_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Domestic drabble piece about Derek Attempting to get some housework done while Stiles has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of House Work

After a long week of work, all Derek wanted to do was clean his bathroom.

 

 He loved Stiles, but when it came to cleaning, his boyfriend was tragically useless. So after rolling out of bed and making a full breakfast for the two of them, Derek got out all of his cleaning supplies and made his way to their small apartment bathroom.

 

Derek got in about a good five minutes of solid cleaning before Stiles started to get bored and antsy. This was nothing new. But damn it, he had a shower to clean!

 

Derek huffed out a sigh as Stiles passed the door to the bathroom for the hundredth time; pacing in the hall from one end to the other restlessly.

 

“Stiles, seriously, go sit down before you stomp a path into the carpet.”

 

“But Derrrrr!” Stiles called out in a frustrated breath. “I’m bored!”

Derek heard foot steps creeping up behind him across the tile floor and the sound was closely followed by two long slender arms draping over his shoulders.

 

Derek felt warm breath tickle along his neck as his boyfriend leaned over his kneeling frame, pressing his chest firmly into Derek’s back. Stiles kissed his way chastely up Derek’s skin until he reached the rim of his ear.

 

 A warm tongue traced along his ear and teeth bit gently onto his lobe. Derek held back a shiver as he used all of his strength not to grab Stiles and ravish him right there on the bathroom floor.   

 

“Please baby? We’ve hardly had any time together this week, and now that we have free time you want to clean?” Stiles spoke softly into his ear as Derek felt his resolve start to crumble.

 

“It won’t take long, and it needs to be done.” Derek attempted to say the words with authority, yet it came out unconfident. Stiles must have noticed. Derek could swear he could almost hear the gears turning in his boyfriend’s head.

 

“If you are serious about this cleaning thing then I think you should take off you shirt.” Derek felt Stiles stand up behind him and he couldn’t resist turning his head to meet Stiles’ gaze. He glanced at him questioningly as he attempted to wrap his head around what Stiles had said.

 

“Up.” Commanded Stiles as he gripped Derek’s arms and hoisted him to his feet. Before Derek could register what was happening he felt Stiles’ fingers grip the hem of his wife beater and swiftly pull it up his chest and off, tossing it out into the hall.

 

“And those pants Derek? Seriously? Think of all the dirt you might get on those while cleaning.” Stiles hands were instantly tugging at the fly of Derek’s old worn out jeans. “How very counter productive babe.” Stiles chastised him playfully as he unzipped the jeans and in one tug had them pooled on the floor.

 

Stiles was moving so fast that it felt like seconds before Derek realized that he was down to just his boxer standing in the middle of the bathroom and his boyfriend was kneeled before him.

 

“Stiles what are you-“ Derek’s words caught in his throat as Stiles leaned forward to kiss him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

 

Stiles pulled back and gripped the waistband of Derek’s last remaining garment.

 

Stiles honey coloured eyes peered up seductively at Derek as he spoke. “I think if you are so adamant on cleaning, we should make a mess first.”

 

Who was Derek to argue with that logic?

 


End file.
